International Singing Universe
International Singing Universe (originally named the Goodwill Song Contest and then 's Goodwill Song Contest and afterwards 's International Singing Universe) is an annual international song competition, with participants from around the world. It was founded in 1957 as the Goodwill Song Contest as a international equivalent to the and the . During the competition, after all the songs have been performed, the countries then proceed to cast votes for the other countries' songs: nations are not allowed to vote for their own song. At the end of the competition, the song with the most points is declared as the winner. The winner receives a trophy known as the "Goodwill Medallion of Music", and the winning country is formally invited to host the event the following year. Winners The grand winners will get a big expensive prizes, including a house and lot, large money, and a talent or recording contract from record labels, media companies, or talent agencies (also for runner-ups (2nd to 10th placers)). To join, you must have age 14 or above. * 1957 - Price Holins ( Internet) * 1958 - Homayoun Mahdavi Damghani ( ) * 1959 - * 1960 - * 1961 - * 1962 - * 1963 - * 1964 - * 1965 - * 1966 - * 1967 - * 1968 - * 1969 - * 1970 - * 1971 - Sarah Faustin ( ) * 1972 - * 1973 - * 1974 - Gennady Rastorguyev ( ) * 1975 - * 1976 - Gianluca Lejarreta ( ) * 1977 - * 1978 - * 1979 - ( ) * 1980 - Manny Delos Santos ( ) * 1981 - * 1982 - Fatin Al-Jabiri ( ) * 1983 - Kambar Zhaparov ( ) * 1984 - Guillermo Alchagirova ( ) * 1985 - * 1986 - Scott Kurwa ( Priscillavenistan) * 1987 - Ivonne Acocella ( ) * 1988 - Maruja Bergius and Ginés Rogelio Villegas ( ) * 1989 - Veniamin Alikin ( ) * 1990 - Agustin de Abendaño ( ) * 1991 - Jörg Mackeben ( ) * 1992 - Angelica Ga Formentera ( ) * 1993 - Heinz Schweez ( Asterisk) * 1994 - * 1995 - Zayn Zhu ( El Kadsre) * 1996 - Jonas Kerry ( ) * 1997 - Peter Castaneda Jr. ( Sakaria) * 1998 - * 1999 - * 2000 - * 2001 - * 2002 - * 2003 - * 2004 - Lukas Singh ( ) * 2005 - * 2006 - * 2007 - * 2008 - Zoyotz-Valram C. Rosez ( Schelipoerys) * 2009 - * 2010 - Christopher Horwitz (Randomia) * 2011 - Jkso Robertson ( Indosa) * 2012 - Ernest Finn ( Asterisk) * 2013 - Casere Kaeara ( Tasanala) * 2014 - Meng Delan ( ) * 2015 - Darina Gin ( Franoreaimate) * 2016 - High Street Gang ( ) * 2017 - Fawn ( Scratchia) * 2018 - Bit Spitter ( ) * 2019 - Noam Rokeach ( ) Category:1957 Category:1950s Category:United States Category:France Category:El Kadsre Category:International Singing Universe